Hotohori's Confession
by FarCryFromDead
Summary: Ok, i'm not very good at writing summaries, but lets try this...An odd love story: Nuriko loves Hotohori, but who does Hotohori love? SPOILER WARNING! THERE IS A SPOILER FROM THE ANIME!


Okie-dokes every one! Here we go:

DISCLAIMER!!!!!! PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO INDEED HAVE ONE!!

I FARCRYFROMDEAD do not claim ownership of Miaka, Tomahome, Nuriko, Hotohori or anyother names mentioned in this sad sad little one-shot. Nor do I claim ownership of Fushigi Yuugi.

I did not make up the dialogue in this either, that is from the anime itself, i just put the characters into motion through words instread of drawings

HA! I Claim no ownership therefore you can't sue!!!!!...and even if you do find a loophole in this... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I is a good girl, really I is!!

Ok on with the fic ' be afraid be very afraid!!

-**Hotohori's Confession of Love**-

"Your point is…?" Hotohori, the emperor of the Konon empire and one of the Suzaku Seven (Celestial Warriors), looked at Miaka Yuki, the priestess of Suzaku, as she tried to explain how Nuriko, another of the Celestial Warriors and a "woman" from his harem, felt for the emperor.

"So, my point is…I just thought you should know, that's all," she said with a smile, "It's always nice to know that some one near by loves you, don't you think? I mean, how would you know if some one didn't tell you?"

Hotohori stopped to consider this and then looked at the priestess, "Miaka, do you have someone _you_ love?"

She blinked at the question and thought for a moment, "Well, I…-," she trailed off in thought.

A man with the Oni symbol on his forehead popped into her mind. Not wanting to admit her attraction to Tomahome, she laughed off the question, "But we're not talking about me, are we?"

He looked at her, a fire in his eyes, "I have someone," he admitted, "All of my life I have been waiting for only one woman." He looked her in the eye.

Interested in what he had to say, she sat on the bed next to him. As soon as she sat on the bed, he took her by the shoulders and pushed her back onto his pillow. She gasped in surprise and flinched, not expecting that.

He looked down at her with those deep, deep eyes, "When I was a child I was told about the legend of Suzaku who came from another world, and since then I had often dreamed what she would be like."

His eyes took on the strongest passion they ever had before, "Miaka, you are the one that I imagined. The only woman I am interested in, and I want to know all about you..._everything_."

Slowly, he moved down for her, Miaka could see it, he was going to kiss her. Her heart began to pound in her chest. She gasped in surprise yet again, she was finding that His Highness could be quite unpredictable.

Tomahome's face appeared in her mind's eye._ Tomahome_, she thought desperately to herself. She loved him and another man was about to kiss her.

She sighed, wondering what would happen next.

Suddenly, Hotohori popped his Katana partially out of its sheath and walked over the paper thin wall decoration.

"What is it?" Miaka gasped and sat up, not knowing what was happening. She received no reply from the emperor. _What happened?_ Miaka worried she had offended him some how.

He took his completely unsheathed his katana and sliced at the wall making an x and then one straight vertical line. The area he slashed came crashing down.

Behind the wall Hotohori had just cut down were Tomahome and Nuriko, ears pressed against the wall that no long stood.

"Tomahome! Nuriko!" Miaka cried, taken aback by the fact that they could have heard everything Hotohori had just said.

They began walking in circles, trying, though failing, to act like they hadn't heard anything.

"What are you two doing here?" Hotohori demanded.

The two continued to walk around and babbling over each other.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" Nuriko answered with a fake giggle.

"Ha ha ha ha, funny you should ask really," Tomahome said over her.

"Answer me!" Hotohori ordered. Nuriko and Tomahome stopped acting like idiots and came into the emperors quarters.

"Sire, we've come to pick up Miaka," Tomahome said.

"Well, Tomahome, you should have been more considerate tonight and thought this through a little better," Hotohori said, "Even though I had previously granted you permission to enter my chamber."

"I'm sorry, sire," Tomahome apologized.

"Hotohori," Miaka said, not looking at Tomahome, afraid of what she might see, "Will you excuse me, please?"

The emperor looked at Miaka fondly, but firmly, "Miaka, I mean everything I told you earlier. You say you want to find a way back to your own world, but you must reconsider because after our mission, I want you for my wife."

Miaka gasped and drew up a blank, "Y-you want me for what?"

Hotohori smiled softly, "Of course it's not an imperial command, you can't order some one to change their mind, I know that." His eyes twinkled in desperation, "I will find a way to make you fall in love with me, Miaka."

Miaka gasped once more and stared blankly at Tomahome who looked away.

"You can sleep in here tonight," Hotohori offered.

Miaka blushed and watched the emperor leave._ An Emperor just proposed to me! It's unbelieveable_

_End of One Shot_


End file.
